


Love Is Blind

by Marvel_Fan01



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Edward needs a hug, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Gen, M/M, Oswald needs a hug, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred, You can not have one without the other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:44:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_Fan01/pseuds/Marvel_Fan01
Summary: Growing up is hard, but growing up and falling for your best friend is so much harder. That is what is happening to Oswald and Edward, will the two realize they have feelings? (i am so bad at summaries i'm sorry)





	1. One Bad Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All it takes is for one small thing to cause everything to come crumbling down. Oswald hates his looks and breaks down, thank god his mother is there to help him.

As the sun began to rise, little rays of light spread across the room before they finally reached the sleeping form that was Oswald ‘Chesterfield’ Cobblepot. 

He stirred slightly as a sunbeam ran over his pale face, “Mmmm five more minutes.” he grumbled and rolled over onto his other side. 

“Oswald! honey. Time to get up, you have school.” his mother’s voice rang out from some area of the small apartment. 

He opened his icy blue eyes and grumbled under his breath as he sat up, “Yes mother! I’ll be there shortly!.” the raven haired teen yelled back, he groaned as he pulled the covers off himself and shifted his legs over the side of the bed. Wincing a little when his feet came in contact with the cold flooring below but after a small stretch Oswald was leaving his room and went searching for something to eat. 

As the short raven haired male entered the kitchen area of the small apartment he was greeted with his mother’s kind smile, “Good morning, my little sleepyhead.” 

“Morning, mother.” he smiled back and sat at the table, rubbing his eyes before he rested his chin in the palm of one hand. 

The teen was dreading showing up at school, all the things he that had been done and said to him went around and around his damaged mind. 

“Something on your mind?.” 

Oswald flinched at his mother’s voice, he was brought away from those thoughts and plunged back into reality, “Oh, It’s nothing really, just-.” he looked up into her kind eyes and sighed, “Just nothing.” he knew his mother wasn’t buying his lies as she sat next to him and took his hands into her own. 

“Look at me, my little Cobblepot, I can tell something is not right. You are a terrible liar.” she smiled and rubbed her thumb across his knuckles, “I am your mother, you can tell me anything that is bothering you. Is it school? Girls?.” 

“Mother please.” Oswald scoffed before he rolled his eyes slightly, “Yes it’s to do with school and no it’s nothing to do with some girl. I don’t even date.” he said removing his hands and got up from the seat. 

The ravenette let out a hiss and grabbed the edge of the table for support as his bad leg threatened to give way from the sudden action, his face contorted into a furious expression as he slammed his hands down on the counter, “That- that is my problem! That will forever be my problem!.” he didn’t mean to snap at his mother, really he didn’t, there was just too many things running through his mind at that given moment. His vision began to blur as his blue eyes filled with tears, his body had also started to shake as he straightened himself up, “I’m sorry but I should really start getting ready.” he said as he hobbled away and disappeared back into his small room. 

As Oswald closed the door, he gritted his teeth, ‘Why, why the hell did I yell at her! She hasn’t done anything wrong!.’ he thought as the tears were now running down his pale face, soon the teen took a deep breath and rubbed his face with his hands. “I’m not going to waste my time on them, just don’t listen to them- I’m better than that.” he said as he limped over to the mirror and looked at his reflection. 

As Os looked at himself all he could do was let the tears fall once more, all he saw staring back was a freak and he hated it- hated himself, “Who am I even trying to kid here! No matter what I try and do I will never be good enough for them, I will never fit in!.” he yelled at himself, “I will always be some freak of nature! A hideous penguin!” he collapsed onto the edge of the bed and tried to take a few deep breaths but soon he heard a knock on his bedroom door. 

Oswald buried his face into his hands as his mother walked into the room, “I heard what you said about yourself and they aren’t true, my darling.” the wild looking woman said as she kneeled in front of her son, “Look at me.” she continued as she removed Oswald’s hands from his face and cupped his now reddened cheeks, “Those children are jealous of you, Oswald. They see something you can’t and they want it but they can’t have it, you mustn't let them get to you, my boy.” 

“But it is so hard, mother. So hard. Day in, day out, it’s all I hear!.” the young male yelled as he covered his ears and shut his eyes tight, “I- I try so hard to just- be normal, but it never works! It’s never good enough!.” tears rushed down his face as he broke down into sobs. 

All Gertrud could do was pull her son into a tight embrace, “It is okay, it will all be okay. Calm down now, you are not going to school today. Today will be a better day, just you and me. Sounds good, yes?.” she said as she softly rocked him and rubbed his back. 

After a while of staying in his mother’s arms Oswald sat upright once more, he was trembling, “I am sorry, you did not need to see tha-” 

“I am your mother, you do not need to apologize to me because you cried. Not ever, do you understand?.” 

God why was she so nice, he didn’t deserve her in his life. 

Ozzie swallowed the lump that formed in his throat and nodded, “I do.” 

“Good.” Gertrud placed a gentle kiss on the top of Oswald’s head before she got to her feet, “Now you relax for a bit, then we can go out and have our own fun.” she smiled down at her boy and placed a hand to his cheek. 

He leaned into the touch and smiled back at her, “Thank you, mother.” 

The erratic looking woman stroked his cheek with her thumb, “You have nothing to thank me for, I am your mother. You are such a good boy, Oswald.” she said before she walked out of the small room. 

As the door closed the raven haired teen grabbed at his face and groaned into his hands, he hated himself for having a moment of weakness and completely breaking down like he did. Oswald lifted his head as a small ping rang out, he furrowed his brow and lifted the old mobile that was on his nightstand, “Hm?.” his eyes widened on the name. ‘E. Nygma’ with a little ‘?’ beside it. “Ed, shit Ed! I can’t just leave him alone- something will happen, he’ll- he’ll get hurt.” he quickly unplugged the phone from it’s charger and proceed to call his friend. 

“Oswald? Is everything okay? Where are you?.” 

Oswald could tell that Edward was worried by his tone. That only added more guilt to his already shitty mood. 

“Ed- em- I won’t be in today.” the penguin began to pace, rubbing the back of his neck and tried to keep himself grounded. 

“You’ve been crying, what’s wrong? Please don’t try and lie, I know you.” 

“Let’s just say I had a complete and utter melt down.” he tried to laugh but it sounded a little too forced, “And in front of my mother no less! How great is that and because of the said breakdown I won’t be in today... I just can’t handle today I guess.” his eyes drifted back to the mirror, “I really can’t. I am so sorry.” he sniffed and rubbed at his eyes once more. 

What Oswald didn’t know is that Ed’s blood began to boil, knowing fine well what a certain group of idiots had been saying and doing to his friend. 

The taller boy’s grip only tightened around the cellular device, “You have nothing to be sorry for, I understand. You don’t need to pretend to be okay all the time, when you’re clearly not. I don’t mean that in a bad way either, you just need a break from things but I swear Oswald, they’ll have hell to pay for this.” 

“No! No Ed, don’t do anything stupid that’s going to get you into trouble or I swear to god.” 

“I won’t- I promise.” 

“I don’t want you being alone in that hellhole, I’m going to see if my mother will let you join us. I’m sure she wouldn’t mind, she loves you.” 

“You know I can’t do that Oswald, my attendance has always been a hundred percent and you know what my parents are like.” Ed shifted a little as he spoke of his parents, “Plus I won't be alone, I'll be with Ivy.” silence fell between the two before Ed spoke up once more, “But I would love to come over after school, if you don’t mind of course.” 

“Of course! I would want nothing more than for you to come over later, you’re my-.” Oswald cleared his throat, “You’re my only friend.” 

“That’s not true, Ivy and Zsasz- even Jim at certain times- are all your friends.” 

“Maybe but you are the only one I really trust.” 

“Okay stop being sappy, go and enjoy yourself with your mother. You deserve it.” 

“Please be careful and don’t- for god sake- don’t get into trouble.” that got a small laugh out of the two. 

“I’ll do my best, goodbye Oswald.” 

“Goodbye Ed.” Oswald sat the phone back on the nightstand and sighed. 

Unbeknownst to Oswald, things were going to go from bad to worse for his dear friend Ed.


	2. From Bad To Worse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After finding out that Oswald wasn't going to be in that day, Edward tried to avoid the group that had cause his friend's breakdown but things don't go as planned.

After ending the call with Oswald, Edward gritted his teeth together as his anger built, ‘How dare they make him feel that bad about himself! They have no right to cause him any distress!.’ he thought as he dug his nails into the palms of his hands and began to make his way into the school grounds. 

“Eddy!.” a young voice called out. 

He looked around and soon noticed the redheaded female, Ed couldn’t help but smile as she waved him over, “Good morning, Ivy.” 

“Morning, where’s Ozzie?.” she asked, looking behind her tall friend, “Doesn’t he usually walk in with you?.” 

“He does but Oswald won’t be in today.” 

“Oh? Is everything okay?.” 

“It will be, don’t worry.” the brown haired teen said as he pushed his glasses up. 

The two stood there chatting to one another before a all to familiar laughter was heard causing the hair on the back of Edward’s neck stand on end, “Let’s go.” 

“What?.” the girl asked with a puzzled look on her face. 

“Now, please Ivy. I can’t be near them, I don’t know if I would be able to control myself if I even seen Harvey Bullock or Barbara Kean at this given moment.” the taller male sighed and balled his shaking hands into tight fists. 

Ivy’s eyes widened slightly as she grabbed her friend’s hands, “Come on then.” the shorter of the two said as she pulled him through the nearest door. 

Once inside Ivy smiled gently up at the brunette, “Please don’t do that, you’ll cause marks.” she said mentioning towards his palms. 

Edward yanked his hands away from the younger girl grasp, he began to pace around the small hallway as his mind began to race, “I’m sorry but I can’t help it. It grounds me, clears my head a little.” 

“I understand that but if Oswald tells you to stop then so will I.” the redhead said as she looked up and folded her arms over her chest. 

God why was she so sweet and precious. 

“Fine.” Ed muttered and slowly unclenched his fists, sure enough the crescent shapes from before were now a little deeper and more prominent, “Not a word to Oswald… Please?.” 

“My lips are sealed Eddy.” the girl said with a small smirk but it all faded when the group they were trying to avoid walked through the doors just behind Edward. 

“Well, well, well. What do we have here?.” Harvey asked causing Ed to turn and walk backwards towards Ivy, “So we have the crazy plant lady and the creepy riddle man but we’re missing someone. Where’s our little friend Penguin?.” 

“Don’t call him that.” Ed snapped. 

“Or what.” the other snapped back, getting into the taller man’s space which caused Edward to ball his fists once more. Harvey took note of the action and let out a small chuckle, “You gonna hit me? Go on I dare you Ed- I fucking dare you!.” he yelled as he shoved the brunette. 

Everything after that was a blur to Edward, he only remembers tackling the other but that was it, now here he was. Sat just outside the principal’s office with a busted lip, bloody nose and soon to be a black eye. He also held his broken glasses in one hand, “What have I done.” he muttered under his breath while looking around the empty corridor. 

He jumped slightly as the door opened and out walked Harvey Bullock, who was in a slightly worse state, Harvey was cradling his right side- had Edward kicked him? He really couldn’t recall a thing. 

“Edward, come in please.” the teen’s blood ran cold as he got up and walked into the head office, “Take a seat, I want to hear your side now. From what Harvey told me is that you had caused this outburst but I don’t really believe that, you’re usually very quiet.” 

“I am, Sir. This should have never happened and I really don’t know what came over me- I don’t even remember what I did.” he began to tremble but soon his nails were back to digging into his palms as he let his brown gaze fall to the ground. “But I can tell you this much, I did not! Cause this. It was Harvey. He said something about one of my friends and I told him not to call them that.” He wasn’t going to Oswald’s name into this, he didn’t need to be wrapped up in the silly fight. “Harvey proceed to asked me what would I do, I guess I had balled my hands up because he started to dare me to hit him- I wasn’t going to, Sir. It helps me. He then shoved me and the last thing I really recall was charging at him. After that is just a blur.” not once did Edward look up for the patch on the floor. 

His heart was thumping in his chest and felt sick to his stomach with anxiety. 

“Well Miss. Pepper was the one who got a teacher when Miss. Kean and Miss. Galavan could not get you off Mr. Bullock.” 

The brown haired teen began to chew at his lip, “I am sorry.” he mumbled. 

The headmaster just shook his head, “I knew you weren’t the one who caused this but a phone call will be made to your parents. They will be told of what happened but it was out of self defense"

Ed’s eyes widened and his breathing picked up a little more, “Thank you, Sir. May I leave now?.” 

“Yes, yes, of course. Just don’t let this happen again Mr. Nygma.” 

Edward gave a quick nod before he shot up and out of the office. 

Upon closing the door, Ed pressed his back against it for a second before he took off down the hall and into the boys toilets. 

Thank god there was plenty of empty stalls. 

He rushed into the nearest one, hand pressed tightly across his mouth, Ed had got inside just in time as he fell to his knees and began to heave into the porcelain bowl. 

While he was busy losing his breakfast the door to the boy’s toilets opened and in walked Jim Gordon, “Ed? You okay? I saw you run in here after seeing Mr. Dean.” he asked when the room fell quiet, “I also wanted to apologize for what happened, Harvey shouldn’t have pushed you to snap like that.” there was no response. “I know I’m probably the last person you want to talk to but I guessed since Oswald isn’t around you could use the company.” 

All the riddle loving teen could do was shake his head and chuckle. He got to his feet, flushed the mess way and exited the stall, “You really have no idea what is about to happen because of your stupid friend, a phone call is being made to my mother and father! All that your idiotic group does is push us around! And there is only so much harassment someone can take before they breakdown!.” Ed looked down at the tiled flooring as he was referring to what Oswald had told him this morning on the phone. 

Jim raised a brow. “What do you mean by that? What’s gonna happen with your parents? And where exactly is Oswald?.” 

“That- is none of your concern.” the taller male muttered as he walked over to the sink to wash his hands, there he took notice of his face, “God.” he muttered touching his eye and hissing. 

“You should put ice on it when you get home.” 

Just the word home made Ed’s skin crawl, “I have to go.” and like that Edward left the toilets. 

Leaving a very confused and concerned Jim Gordon alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! Please feel free to leave ideas on how I should continue down below ^^


	3. Coming Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the fight with Harvey, Edward has a hard time coming to terms with what happened and is terrified of the thought of going home.

Edward was sat alone in his Maths class. The same class that he would be sharing with Oswald had he been in. 

‘Why did I need to hit Bullock- why do I have to be so stupid! Father is going to-’ the brunette shook his head, he couldn’t let those thoughts wiggle their way in. A sigh escaped him as he rested his head in the palm of his hand and processed to tap a finger against his temple, he had zoned out, staring down at the work in front of him. Ed hadn’t noticed that he was crying until he saw the small droplets on his paper, quickly he covered his mouth as his lip began to tremble. He was scared about going home, scared of what his father was going to do to him after finding out about the fight. 

“Edward? Are you okay?.” the kind teacher asked as she drew closer to her student’s desk. 

“I- yes.” he said, clearing his throat as he sat up a little straighter and pulling his shattered glasses on his face. He plastered on a fake smile as he looked up at the older lady, “Just allergies. Nothing more.” he continued as he wiped his face and picked up the pen that had been resting on the desk but his hand was shaking so much that the teen couldn’t even write a simple answer to the questions in front of him. 

“How about you go to the office, have some water. They might even send you home.” 

Ed’s grip around the pen only tightened as his gaze fell to the table, “I’ll be fine, please Miss. I really don’t think it’s necessary that I get sent home.” the teen finally looked up at the older female and plastered on yet another fake smile, “I feel fine, really.” 

“Okay, if you say so, Edward.” and with that being said, she left. 

The brunette sighed and rested his forehead in his free hand as he began to distract himself with the worksheet, “This is too easy.” he muttered as a genuine replaced that forced one. 

The work did in fact help the teen get his mind off the issue at hand, even if it were for only a short time before his worries came back to haunt him once again but it felt good to have that small break, ‘Get a grip!’ his mind screamed at him, he wanted to scream at the top of his lungs but he couldn’t. 

As the bell rang, Edward gathered his things and placed them into his bag, he quickly got to his feet and was just about to head the door. 

“Edward, do you mind staying back for a few minutes? I just want to talk.” 

The teen stopped in his tracks as soon as he heard his name being called, ‘Can anything else go wrong with this day.’ he thought before he turned back around and walked towards the female’s desk, “Yes, Miss?.” 

“Are you sure you’re okay? I’m only asking because you don’t look very well, you look sick. If you’re not feeling well then you shouldn’t be in school today.” 

“Like I stated before, I am perfectly well. My allergies are playing up, nothing serious so I think I can manage.” it was only then the teacher noticed Edward’s face and broken glasses, I mean how could she have missed it? The purple mark that had encircled his eye was only enhanced by how pale Edward was. 

“Edward, your face-.” 

“I have to go.” and with said, Edward turned on his heels and quickly made his way out of the classroom. 

After a what felt like an eternity it was finally lunchtime, Ed sat at his usual spot at the table in the far corner of the cafeteria, glasses resting on the the grimy tabletop. He would normally never sit his glasses down on any of the tables this part of the school in fear of catching something but at this moment in time Edward was a little distracted by his thoughts and the thumping pain behind his eyes. 

The brunette massaged his temples, “Please make this headache stop.” he mumbled to himself. 

“Hey, Riddle man!.” 

Edward groaned at the yells and drug his hands down his sickly pale face, “Do you really have to shout?.” he asked Victor as he approached the table, Ivy was just behind him but she looked a little nervous- scared even... Was she scared of him? Ed’s stomach began to churn in the most horrible way, this was one thing he didn’t need right now, having his friend be scared of him for something he couldn’t control. 

“I heard what happened this morning, got to say I didn’t think you had it in you.” the strange looking male said as he took a seat beside Ed and patted him on the shoulder, “Well done!.” 

“Please- don’t.” the brunette said as he shifted out of the other’s grip. 

Ivy looked over at her taller companion, “Are you- are you okay?.” Edward just looked to the redhead, “Harvey hit you pretty hard, your gonna have a bruiser there.” the younger female continued as she mentioned towards the bruise around Edward’s eye. 

“How do you think Oswald is going to react?” Victor asked with a laugh but Ivy just glared at him. 

“He’s going to flip, Zsasz! I’m serious, he’ll go after Harvey- he’s been close to it before but I talked him out of it but this time? When he sees the state of Edward's face? I don’t know if I can!.” she yelled at the male who’s eyes just widened, “He’d stand no chance against that asshole!.” Ivy’s eyes began to fill with tears. 

She was shaking as she began to think of all the shit this could start, she didn’t want any of her friends getting hurt. 

Ed quickly got to his feet and made his way over to the redhead, “I won’t let him get hurt, you know I won’t. You may not be able to talk him out of it but I can, he’ll listen to me.” 

“What you did- how you attacked Harvey, I- I have never seen that side of you. It was like an entirely different person.” she cried and backed up from the taller male, “I- I’m sorry, I can’t do this right now.” the redhead said as she rushed off in the other direction. 

Edward’s gaze fell to the ground, once again tears began to roll down his face.

How he attacked Harvey? But it was Harvey who started it. 

“Don’t listen to her, Riddles. You did a great thing! Bastard had it coming.” 

The brunette just glared back at Victor who was just grinning back at him, “She is now scared of me, you think that’s great?!.” his brown eyes snapped shut as he took a deep breath, “Please excuse me, I’m sorry.” Ed quickly grabbed his glasses and his bag before he took off out the cafeteria. 

Soon the lanky male was standing at the office desk, signing himself out, “I hope you feel better soon, Mr. Nygma.” the nice lady at the front desk said as she smiled at the younger male.

“Thank you.” he muttered and placed the pen back down on the book, he turned and headed out the two double doors. 

Once outside and a good distance away from the school building, the male quickly dug his phone out. 

God, he was trembling as he stared at the screen. 

The picture was of him and Oswald during the summer, the shorter ravenette was standing in between Edward’s arms and both boys were making stupid faces as they took the selfie. 

Edward covered his mouth as he began to breakdown, ‘I’m so sorry, Oswald. I did the one thing you told me not to do- I’ve let you down.’ was all the teen could think about. 

Composing himself once more, Edward opened up his contact list, there wasn’t many names; Mother, Father, Zsasz- with a wacky little face next to the male’s name, Ivy- with a small plant emoji next to her name and of course Oswald. Next to the male’s name was a little penguin emoji and when he clicked on his name to text him, the colour of the text bubbles were purple. 

Taking another shaken breath, Edward began to type; 

‘Oswald, I may have done something very stupid and it is going to get me into a lot of trouble with my father. Me and Harvey had a little- altercation. I know what you said, to not get myself into trouble but I can assure you that I did not cause this. A phone call has been made to my mother and father and I really do not want to go home… I’m sorry.’ 

The brunette just stared at the screen for a couple of minutes before finally sending the text, placing the phone back into his pocket as he let out a sigh. He soon started to walk once more just as a horrible anxious feeling settled in his stomach as he waited for his friend to reply, digging his phone out once more and unlocking the screen. 

The messaged had been opened and Oswald was now typing back. 

"Well this should be fun." he muttered and waited for the other to send his reply over, Edward knew all too well that Oswald was probably now freaking out.

This day was just the best.

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been a while huh! Work has been a bitch and I really apologize! So in other news I can't stop watching Gotham so have this XD I am hoping to continue this, feel free to leave ideas!


End file.
